Modern motor vehicles are increasingly being fitted with image recording systems or image processing systems, in order to supply image data, for example for driver assistance systems. This involves images, particularly of the surroundings of a vehicle, being recorded and processed, the processed image data being made available completely or in segments to the vehicle driver or to internal systems in the vehicle.
The image recording system, for example a digital camera, must in this case be positioned in the vehicle in such a way that the image data can be recorded as well as possible. In order in this case also to reconcile further requirements for the positioning of the camera in the vehicle, in particular the space requirement and costs, satisfactorily with one another, various holding devices have been developed specifically for this purpose. In particular, the positioning of the camera directly on an interior windowpane of the vehicle is favorable.
Allowance must be made here for the problem that the viewing area of the camera through the vehicle window should not become obscured or impaired by misting or icing up. This problem is countered for example by heating elements that are provided on the holding device heating up the vehicle window by thermal conduction when the holding device is in contact with the vehicle window.
DE 10 2008 050 320 A1 describes such a holder for various devices, in particular cameras and sensors, that is suitable for mounting on the inner side of a windshield. A window heater may be integrated in the holder.
DE 20 2004 007 360 U1 describes an image processing system for motor vehicles. A baffle plate in the area of a holder is described, intended inter alia to minimize the incidence of scattered light from the passenger compartment of the vehicle. The baffle plate may be movable or removable, in order to make it possible for the vehicle window lying behind it to be easily cleaned. Furthermore, a heater or ventilation system may be integrated in it.
DE 10 2006 007 343 A1 describes an image recording device for a driver assistance system, in which a mobile communication device, for example what is known as a camera phone, is detachably anchored in a windshield holding device. The holding device may comprise a baffle plate and/or a heating or cooling module, in order to be able to keep the mobile communication device at a temperature that is as constant as possible. This is intended in particular to prevent the mobile device under the windshield from heating up too much in sunlight.